


A Christmas surprise for Tommy Oliver

by ladyTpower



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: A little Christmas story for all of you





	A Christmas surprise for Tommy Oliver

I wrote this little piece to wish everyone a Merry Xmas and a Happy 2019, thank you all for reading my stories this year and I will hope you will enjoy the ones I have planned to write in the next year. Thank you, to all the people who have commented on my stories.   
I love you all  
hugs and kisses  
LadyTpower

I don't own any of the characters that are all well known, I am just a fan making this for other fans.

A Christmas surprise for Tommy

Christmas is a time to spend with your loved ones, a holiday of peace, but not in Reefside. Tommy's parents were celebrating on a cruise ship this year, not only celebrating Christmas but also there thirty year anniversary, something he was jealous at, they were each, first love. Someone Tommy never forgot his first love, Kimberly.   
He could visit Sam and his brother David but they weren't into the whole Christmas holiday, Haley went to her parents on the other end of the country, his former Dino thunder team had already visited him, they all had wished him a Merry Xmas and had all paid to buy him a present a giant Brachiosaurus painting, the dinosaur was surrounded by the rest of the team's dinosaurs, a Ptera in the sky, a Tyrannosaurus and a triceratops ending with the Drago sitting on a large rock, this was a painting, made by Trent, meant to hang in the lab, that way he had the team close to him.   
“ Thank you so much, guys! You don't know how much this means to me.” Dr. O said happily  
“ I am very glad that you managed to find some time to come and visit me, I know you all be expected with your parents, since you guys went to college.”   
“ I think I speak for all of us if I say, we owe you so much, You helped us grow up in the people we are now and we will forever be grateful for that.” everybody had agreed with what Conner had said.  
Conner had done some serious growing up since he started as a red ranger.  
“ You don't own me, you all grew up in such wonderful people, I am so proud of you.”   
The kids thanked Dr. O wished him a Merry Christmas before leaving him, without letting him know that they had another surprise for their former mentor, they would return later this evening but they wouldn't return alone. 

The holiday went by slowly for Tommy, he had found something in an old box, something he thought he lost forever, it was picture from his high school day's he had just returned as the white ranger, it was a picture with him in his ranger form, without his helmet within his arms the former pink ranger, also without her helmet, they were looking at each other with all the love they felt for each other.   
A single tear escaped his eyes, falling down on the picture, he still missed her after all these years, someone told him once that first love was hard to forget but he never had thought it would be this hard.   
Many times he held the phone in his hands, ready to call the number he had received from Jason, but every time he backed away from the phone, not ready to hear that she was happily married to the guy from her letter. He sat there for hours, not noticing how many hours had passed since he found the picture. It was eight o'clock in the evening when a knock brought him out of his thoughts.   
He looked up, he wasn't expecting anyone.   
He opened the door to find his former Dino Thunder team with Haley.   
“ Surprise, Dr. O, you didn't think we would leave you celebrating Christmas without us now did you?” Conner quipped they were all carrying food and drinks to party with a whole army.   
“ Did you invite the army too?” Dr. O quipped back.  
This time it was Ethan that responded by shaking his head in no, “ but we did have invited some other people. They will arrive here shortly.”   
Tommy was confused now, “ which other people did they mean?” He didn't need to wait long though when a knock brought him back to reality.   
He walked towards the door to find Jason and Kat on the other side of the door.   
“ Surprise, bro!” Jason laughed when he saw that is was Tommy who opened the door.  
“ Jason, bro, What are you doing here? Not that I am complaining that you are here.” Tommy hugged his brother in everything but blood.  
" Well I got a phone call from a fellow red ranger, I believe the one you have been training. He wanted to surprise you this year so the team had organized a surprise Christmas party for you. They really love you, Tommy."   
Tommy's smile reached his eyes, something that he hadn't done in months.  
“ Come in! Are the other ones coming too?” he asked while he gave Kat a hug, he was happy that she had found with Jason what he couldn't give her, his whole heart.   
“ Who is coming is a surprise bro.” Jason laughed. This was the Tommy he knew from high school.   
He had just closed the door when another knock startled him he was so curious to know who would be at his party.   
He opened the door again, this time to find Zack, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam at his front porch.   
“ Hey guys,” he said while he hugged his friends.  
" I am so glad to see you guys. Come in." Tommy stepped a step aside to let his friends enter.   
" I am sorry to say Tommy, but Tanya and Justin couldn't make it but they send you there best wishes," Aisha said while she hugged Tommy again.   
" I am glad you are here, How is Africa?" he asked with a happy voice, but with real interest.   
"Oh Africa is great, it's the best decision I ever made, I almost forgot here this is for you," she said while she gave him a little present.   
Tommy opened the gift and saw a wooden tiger.  
" he isn't white but it's still a tiger handmade by someone in the village," informed Aisha.   
"Thank you, Aisha, I really love it." Tommy walked towards his large dresser, one with glasses in the doors and placed the tiger on such a way that everybody could see it. 

Tommy was happy most of his friends were here, but this wasn't everyone.   
Another knock could be heard, " That could only be three people," Tommy thought, which there was none of them he still expected.   
He opened revealing his brother and his uncle.   
“ David, Sam, I am so happy to see you.”   
“ It is our pleasure to celebrate this holiday with you, dear Falcon, therefore accept our present,” David gave his brother handmade dream-catcher made in his colors.  
“ Thank you for this, but you two being here is the best present, you could give me. Please come in, you all know the rest.” Tommy hugged his brother and his uncle, two of the most important people in his life, celebrating a holiday with him that wasn't theirs but because they loved Tommy. 

Everybody was having fun on the surprise party, the Dino ranger, getting to know the people they looked up too, and this all because they loved one man, a great mentor, a great brother, and an amazing friend.   
Jason walked away with his cell phone on his ear, being a little secretive, the call wasn't long though.  
" Tommy, guys, I have one more surprise for our former leader, I invited one more person, she brought the present we all paid for. Please, Tommy, open the door."   
Tommy was confused, knowing his bro, it could be anything, although he was hoping that it would be a certain pink ranger.   
Tommy opened the door and he silently thanked Jason for what he did. There in front of him was the girl who still held his heart, how hard she had hurt him, he still loved her.  
“ Merry Christmas, Tommy.” presenting him a large box.  
“ Merry Christmas Kimberly.” he said with a shy smile, “ Thank you for being here.” He hugged her, he had waited so long to hold her again.  
He took the gift from her and opened it, showing a beautiful leather jacket with a tiger on the backside looking towards a flying falcon in the sky.  
“ I want to thank everybody who is here, even the one in our minds, thank you for such a great Christmas and also a big thank you, towards the youngsters of the group for pulling this off.”

"Now that everyone arrived I want to ask a little moment of silence for the one friend who was taken away from us. We all know Trini is with us in our hearts," said Jason with his typical leader's voice.   
Everybody was silent, even the people who never knew Trini, they all noticed how loved the original yellow ranger was, so loved that Kimberly ran outside.   
Tommy ran after her and saw her sitting on a chair on his front porch.  
“ Hey, can I sit with you?” he asked politely  
Kimberly nodded, “ Yeah, sure.” she kept watching in front her, staring at the rain that was falling out the sky.  
“ You miss her terribly, isn't it?” Tommy asked while he saw the tears in her eyes.  
“ Yes, we all do, but that is not the only reason, I walked outside.” she sniffed.  
“ What else is wrong?” Tommy asked like only he could ask her making her remember the day Rita's putties had ruined her float.  
“ Did you ever made a choice and regret it later?” she asked looking towards him now.  
Tommy smiled sadly on that question, " Yes, I still regret I never fight for us back then." he said while he walked towards the corner of his porch, " I still regret that most of all."   
Kimberly sighed, " I still regret leaving you for a man that did nothing but abuse me afterward, nobody knows about the abuse and I want to keep it that way. I live with the hope that someday you find it in your heart to forgive me and give me a second chance."   
Tommy couldn't help but smile, “ That is one thing I hoped for too,” he said while he took her hand in his and pulled her towards him.  
“ Let's forget what is in the past and live now, let's start over and let's give us a second chance.”   
Kimberly jumped in his arms and kissed him with all the passion she had in her. 

This turned out to be the best Christmas in years. He was able to receive the best gift he could receive, celebrating with the ones he closed to his heart and a second chance of love with the woman of his dreams.  
The end


End file.
